


Re:vive

by LollipopHime



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollipopHime/pseuds/LollipopHime
Summary: An alternative story of how the popular idol duo, Re:vale, was formed.Sunohara Momose lived his life day by day feeling empty. One day, a certain man appeared in his life and opened a new door to him.





	Re:vive

**Author's Note:**

> Texts in Italic represent that person's inner thoughts.  
> EDIT (26 Aug 2019): Added book cover

_\-----------------------------------------------_

_I can't smile...._

_Everyday, I feel like I have no purpose in life..._

 

_Somebody..._

 

_Help me..._

 

"Thank you so much! Come again soon"

A young man cheerfully expressed his gratitude and bowed to his last customer that just bought some candies from his shop. He smiled widely until the door closed after the customer.

That smile quickly disappeared.

The young man walked towards the door. His feet were almost dragging on the ground. His body felt heavy....

...as if it was a big burden.

He was about to raise his hands to flip the sign on the door. To let people know the shop was closed. Suddenly, someone swung the door open.

_...a customer...I should have flipped the sign a bit earlier_ The young man thought. Despite that he smiled and said 'Welcome! We're closing but feel free to have a look around'

"Ah..thanks"

The young man went back to sit at the counter, watching another man browsing hundreds of candy selections. He was chucking a large amount of candy into a classic wooden shopping basket.

_Wow...that's a lot of candy he's buying. I wonder if that's for a gift? Come to think of it, I've never seen him before. This is quite a local district. Maybe he's a traveler._

The shopkeeper, Sunohara Momose, or Momo, watched his customer walking towards him. He had this cool vibe, especially with the silver long hair.

"Oooh you are buying a lot! Thank you soooo much!" Momo forced his usual 'energetic and cheerful' mode on. On the inside, he actually wanted to just go to bed and lie down, doing nothing.

He felt...nothing.

The cool looking customer paid for his bag full of sweet-smelling candies. When Momo handed him the change on the tray, he looked straight into Momo's eyes.

"Ne...you..."

The cool guy started to speaking. Momo couldn't read him. Momo wasn't sure if the customer was wearing a serious expression, or being his usual neutral state.

"Why are you smiling?" Spoke the customer.

"Eh?" Momo's eyes widened. _What is he saying? What did he mean by that?_

"I'm asking why you are smiling. You are a fake."

_Fake._ The word. That particular word pierced through Momo's heart like a spear. He was hurt. The word described him too well, it was so painful to hear. Especially when it came from a complete stranger. Momo came to a standstill. He wanted to open his mouth, kept smiling and say 'What do you mean? I'm not faking! This smile is genuine' but his heart was giving him so much pain he couldn't lie.

"I'm taking my change. Goodbye."

The customer left Momo just like that. Momo looked like he was about to cry. His eyes were watery. He tried to calm himself down. Maybe I misheard... he knew though, everything that just happened was real.

He looked down to the tray he handed to the customer with change. He saw a small white piece of paper. Momo flipped it and found something written on it.

Yuki  
012-345-xxxx

_A number...? From that customer just now...? He said those painful words and still want me to call him?_ Tears really rolled down from Momo's eyes this time.

_Was he toying with me? He couldn't possibly see through my cheerful act. It was perfect!_

_He couldn't possibly see that I am actually hurting on the inside....right?_

 

~~

 

3 weeks later.

 

The silver haired man 'Yuki' kept coming back to this candy shop every week just before closing time. He bought a basket full of candy every time.

Every time he spoke something to Momo. Something that would shake Momo's heart.

"Can you stop saying those things?"

This time Momo was the first to open his mouth when Yuki placed the basket on the counter.

"Hmm so you finally show your true self" Yuki smiled a little when he replied. Momo wasn't smiling widely. He wasn't pressing the cash machine key energetically. He wasn't avoiding Yuki's gaze like before.

Momo stared directly into Yuki's eyes, not smiling. There was no life in those pair of eyes.

"I don't get it. I don't get why you said all those words to me. They really hurt, you know. And still you left your number here for me. I don't know what you're trying to do, Yuki-san."

Momo looked like he was about to cry.

Yuki didn't stop smiling. He then said "Why don't to come to the park in the city nearby after work some time?"

And again he left Momo in a daze.

 

~~

 

Two days later.

 

Momo locked the shop door. He was wearing a thick coat and a scarf. It was a winter evening after all. The sun was about to set. He got the bus to go to the city. To that park Yuki was talking about.

_Why am I doing this? I didn't need to listen to him. He's just another stranger, but come to think of it... I haven't been out...like this...to see the things around me...to look at shops... ...to enjoy myself. I haven't done this for a long time._

As soon as Momo reached the park, he heard some sounds coming from the fountain.  
Someone's voice.

_Why do I feel like...that voice is calling out to me?_

Momo walked closer to the fountain.

_Someone is singing.... His voice is beautiful, yet... He sounds...sad._

Momo finally got close enough to the fountain to see a familiar man with silver long hair sitting cross-legged on the edge of the fountain. His hair was blown by the wind. He looked even more elegant.

It was a cold evening so there weren't too many people at the park. Yuki stopped when he opened his eyes to see Momo. He smiled. Again, he gave Momo that little smile.

"You came." Yuki stated the obvious.

"Uhh..yea" Momo answered. He no longer felt the need to fake his personality in front of the cool guy.

"So how does it feel?" Yuki continued

"Huh?"

"How does it feel...to come out...and take in the scenery around you? You don't do that very often right?"

That surprised Momo. _How could this man know so much about me? We don't even know each other!_

Although, he had already decided he wanted to talk to the man. "It...feels good actually. I uh..haven't really enjoyed myself like this for a long time."

_Why am I being honest with this man? He has this mysterious aura. I can't lie to him anymore._

"Hmm..." Yuki's expression didn't change. "Good. What food do you like?" He asked bluntly. Yuki was never good at making conversations flow.

"H..huh? Uhh..Meat I guess? Like hot pot kinda thing...?" Momo had stopped thinking about food for a long time. He only ate whatever available to survive. Somehow eating became one of the chores he had to do everyday.

Momo became quite lifeless.

"Then we go hot pot"

Yuki, despite being a vegetarian, stood up, approached Momo and took one of his hands. Yuki gripped it tightly and pulled Momo to a hot pot place nearby.

Even though Momo and Yuki ate silently, Momo felt a warm feeling in his heart. A warm feeling he didn't know he missed. He wasn't lonely. There was someone sitting in front of him.

Someone that saw through his disguise.

Someone that actually might care about him.

 

~~

 

A few weeks later.

 

Momo was tired of it all. He was tired of wearing a "happy" mask. Tired of not being able to enjoy much. Tired of being lonely.

Tired of being tired.

_I don't want to be here...anymore_

That night in his bedroom Momo cried. He didn't know what he should do. Then he saw an old piece of paper on his bedside. He picked it up and saw Yuki's number.

He took his phone and dialled the number.

_Please pick up. Please._

_Please_

"...Hello? Yuki's speaking"

That voice was like a voice of an angel to Momo. Momo cried out loudly. He cried his life out. He screamed whatever he had been feeling for the past few years to Yuki. He let them all out.

"I'm glad you called me, Momo"

 

~~

 

Yuki and Momo met up the next day. In the park where they properly met for the first time. They sat quietly on one of the benches in the not so crowded area.

"Will you answer my questions now?" Momo broke the silence.

"How did you know I wasn't happy, and why did you even care? I was just another stranger to you"

Yuki looked like he was deep in thought for a while. He looked up to the sky and answered

"Sa...I wonder"

He closed his eyes

"I had a friend who was...like you I guess"

"Had...?" Momo said the word quietly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear what Yuki had to say next.

"Yea. My friend. He's...gone"

Momo's choked a little. His eyes went wide, and they were getting filled up with tears. Gone. That word shook him. He felt cold.

_That night if I didn't call Yuki..._

_Would I be 'gone' too..?_

Momo was eternally grateful to this person sitting next to him. His saviour.

 

~~

 

Yuki and Momo met up more and more often. Yuki took Momo to a lot of places, made him do activities he had never done before. Yuki was hoping it would help Momo find a purpose in his life, and maybe find something he would enjoy. Yuki even encouraged Momo to go see a doctor when he felt out of control.

_Ban, I hope you are proud of me.... I swear I will never let this boy go._

Momo was glad Yuki took him here and there. He liked the fact that someone cares about him. Even though they did most of the things together silently, Momo felt a warm feeling in his chest. Whenever he felt much pain in his heart, Yuki would always be there for him.

_Yuki, it's a miracle you appeared. Thank you for everything you've done. I swear I will never let anyone hurt you._

After trying out several different hobbies, the two found that they enjoyed singing together the most. Their voices, together formed a beautiful melody.

 

~~

 

The two started singing together in the park. Their harmony attracted a lot of people. Soon, they began to work together to come up with lyrics. Yuki was actually very talented at writing lyrics. It could be because he wasn't so good at speaking. He could instead express himself through songwriting. Momo was just glad to be able help Yuki with it, and to be able to sing with Yuki.

The two gained popularity. They were invited by several restaurants and pubs to sing for the guests. A few months later, they were contacted by a small agency.

Momo probably didn't notice himself. His negative aura was replaced by a positive one little by little over time. Yuki was happy to see his dear friend and partner glow brighter every day.

 

~~

 

"Hello everyone! Re:vale desu!"

The cheers from the audience filled a large concert hall.

"Ahahahah hahahaha Thank you! Thank you!"

Momo was smiling brightly. He was moving from one side of the stage to another energetically.

This time, Momo was being his true self.

_Yuki, if you never reached out to me, I wouldn't be here right now. Those painful words you said to me, they were painful because I refused to accept reality. Now, I understand you were trying to help me in your own way. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, and I want you to know........._

Yuki stood slightly behind Momo. He was wearing his usual little smile and waving at the audience.

_Ban, at first I reached out to him because I missed you. I saw his blank eyes and I just couldn't left him alone as he reminded me so much about you. But now, I really do care about Momo. Not because I'm sad you left, but because I truly like seeing him happy. And I just want him to know......_

_that I love you, Yuki._

_that I love him._

**_END_ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was from how Momo is a cheerful guy but is actually pretty insecure on the inside. Thank you all for reading. If you enjoyed the story please leave kudos and comments. I love them, really ^^


End file.
